1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of hydrostatic bearings, and, more particularly, to an improved hydrostatic bearing which exhibits reduced leakage characteristics when one member moves (e.g., axially and/or rotatively) relative to another member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydrostatic bearings are, of course, known. Many of these have a recentering feature, which creates an increased force urging an out-of-position member back to a centered position relative to another member.
For example, in one form which was provided between a shaft and a body, pressurized fluid was caused to flow sequentially through a fixed inlet orifice to a bearing pad or recess, and thence through a variable outlet orifice to a fluid return. The area of the outlet orifice was a function of the extent of radial eccentricity between the body and the shaft. If the shaft moved in one radial direction so as to reduce the area of the outlet orifice, flow through the bearing would be reduced. However, if the bearing moved in the opposite radial direction so as to increase the area of the outlet orifice, flow through the bearing would be increased.